realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Noble
Raised among the comforts and constrains of civilization, nobles are usually educated, wealthy individuals born into a high rank in society. Nobles are concerned with a wide range of societal activities, including the use of arms, the administration of laws, mercantile enterprise, and other highly skilled trades. Nobles in the Realms tend to believe in the adage "If you want a job done correctly, you must do it yourself." Trained since birth in their duty to family and country, nobles lead armies to war, route bandits, investigate disturbances, and involve themselves in the great intrigues for which politics is famous. Although nobles can delegate a great deal of such responsibility, the best and most able leaders have always been those whom are actively involved in the defense and maintenance of their interests regardless of the personal risks which such activities may pose. 1 Bonus Class Skill, Favor, Inspiration, Inspire Confidence +1 2 Coordinatator 3 Bonus Feat 4 Distant Aid 5 Bonus Class Skill, Inspire Failure 6 Inspire Confidence +2, Improved Coordination 7 Bonus Feat 8 Lingering Advice 9 10 Bonus Class Skill, Skill Mastery, Crowd Coordination 11 Inspire Confidence +3, Bonus Feat, Inspire Greatness (one ally) 12 Aid Confidance 13 14 Expert Coordination, Inspire Greatness (two allies) 15 Bonus Class Skill, Bonus Feat, Inspire Peace 16 Aid Consistancy, Inspire Confidence +4 17 Inspire Greatness (three allies) 18 Master Explainer, Skill Mastery 19 Bonus Feat 20 Coordinate Feats, Inspire Confidence +5, Bonus Class Skill, Inspire Greatness (four allies) Hit Die: d8 Average BAB Good reflex and will saves Skill Points: 6+int (x4 at first level) Skill List: Appraise (int), Bluff (cha), Diplomacy (cha), Gather Information (cha), Intimidate (cha), Knowledge (all, each taken individually) (int), Listen (wis), Perform (cha), Ride (dex), Sense Motive (wis) A noble is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor and shields (except tower shields). Bonus Class Skill: At each indicated level, a noble may choose any skill to become a class skill. *Favored Region (Ex): At 1st level, a noble may select a regional area (such as the Southern Coast, Western Coast, Heartlands, Northern Marches, or Eastern Marches of Anuire). Due to his extensive experience with the people, customs, and attitudes of the nobles and training in techniques for manipulating the nobility of this region, the noble gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Intimidate, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty), and Sense Motive checks when using these skills in relation to regents and members of the upper class of this region. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th), the noble may select an additional favored region. In addition, at each such interval the bonus in any one favored region (including the one just selected, if desired) increases by 2. *Social Knowledge: Nobles are "well-connected" and accumulate much miscellaneous information. This ability works just like Bardic Knowledge (and stacks with it), with Aristocrat-Socialite levels considered equivalent to Bard levels. *Favor (Ex): After years of forging connections with a variety of people, it's about time you make use of every last one. You may call in favors a number of times per week equal to half your Noble level rounded down (minimum one). Calling in a favor takes one hour to attempt. Roll a d20 and add your noble level and your charisma bonus to the roll. You may add a +2 bonus to the roll by spending additional favor uses for each extra spent. The DC for this varies depending on the type of favor asked. The DM sets the check's DC. Simple favors have a DC 10, while expensive or illegal favors have a DC of 25 or higher. You do not automatically succeed on a natural 20 nor do you automatically fail on a natural 1. A failed check doesn't expend any of the noble's influence, but the noble cannot attempt to access the same resource or contact that turn, and suffers a cumulative -2 penalty to every subsequent attempt made to gain the same benefit from other sources. The DM should carefully monitor the use of this ability to ensure that it isn't abused. Borrow equipment-Select a piece of equipment you would like to borrow from your contact. The equipment may be any magical or mundane item. DC 10+ twice the desired equipment's item level. You may borrow the equipment for one day, after which you must return the borrowed equipment. Add 1 to the DC for each additional piece of equipment with an equal or lesser item level that you wish to borrow. Add 1 to the DC for each additional day you wish to borrow the desired equipment. Acquire service-Select an NPC you wish to have accompany you on your adventure. This character has levels in a single NPC class of your choice. You may describe a particular area of expertise, however the specifics of the character are up to your DM's digression. The character will accompany you for one day and asks that you provide the necessary equipment for any tasks you want accomplished. After this time, the NPC returns home. DC 15+twice the desired character's level. Add 1 to the DC for each additional day you wish the NPC to accompany you. Add 1 to the DC for each additional character of equal or lower level you wish to accompany you. Add 2 to the DC if you want the character to bring their own equipment, supplies, or material components. More specialized favors; such as providing lodging, travel, information; can most likely be accomplished through appropriate descriptions of the type of favor and use of the two previous options. Anything not covered but can be reasonably accommodated is under DM digression such as having a new law passed, pardoning a prisoner, setting up or disbanding organizations. You DM can set the DC for these types of favors as deemed appropriate. Success or failure of a mission should not rest solely on the use of a favor nor should they be used to completely circumvent the use of other skills and abilities to accomplish tasks. That is, it is inappropriate to politely ask the evil wizard to quit his job because you have connections with his minion union. It becomes more difficult to actually locate anyone you've had contact with in lesser populated areas. You take a -2 penalty to make favors in rural areas. You may be able to find people traveling outside of population centers. Unpopulated areas just outside of villages and towns force a -5 penalty to make favors. Barren areas, such as arctic wastes, deserts, the open sea, make it impossible to locate anyone to make favors with normally. If you actually find somebody in this sort of area, you may attempt to make a favor at a -20 penalty. If, while taking advantage of a favor, you cause unnecessary damage or destruction to the life or property you are making use of; you take a cumulative -2 penalty to any future attempts to take favors. This includes and is not limited to the loss, breakage, or unwillingness to return borrowed property or leaving those in service of you injured, killed, or left to their own devices. You may avoid this penalty by paying off the value of the property borrowed or maintaining the health of people you've asked help from. These penalties last until you make proper reparations for the misdeeds and six months after. The character wronged by your actions may no longer desire to perform favors for you. *Inspiration: As a swift action a number of times per day equal to your noble level, you may activate any of the following abilities. They each are active for a number of rounds equal to 5+your charisma modifier rounds. These are mind effecting, language dependent abilities. They effect anyone that can hear and see the noble. Inspire Confidence - Any ally that hears you gains a +1 competence bonus on saving throws and a +1 competence bonus on attack and damage rolls. These bonuses increase to +2 at level 7, +3 at level 11, +4 at level 16, and +5 at level 20. Inspire Failure - Make an aid another check targeting an enemy using an ability check. The target must make a will save at a DC equal to the check result. The target gains a penalty to the ability score equal to the bonus that would be provided by the aid another action, a successful will save reduces that by half. This cannot reduce the ability score below 1. Inpsire Greatness - You may inspire greatness in as many allies as indicated in the table. This ability provides two bonus temporary hit die (2d10, apply the target's constitution modifier), the commensurate number of temporary hit points, a +2 morale bonus to attack rolls and a +2 morale bonus to saving throws for 5+your charisma modifier rounds. Inspire Peace - Your words halt conflict providing valuable time to negotiate. Anyone that this ability can effect must make a will save at a DC equal to 10+1/2 your noble level+your charisma modifier or act as if effected by the calm emotions and sanctuary spells (the will save for the sanctuary effect is the same as the original DC). *Bonus Feat: At each indicated level, you may select a feat from the following list: Acrobatic, Agile, Alertness, Athletic, Autonomous, Deceitful, Deft Hands, Diligent, Investigator, Magical Aptitude, Negotiator, Nimble Fingers, Open Minded, Persuasive, Psionic Affinity, Self Sufficient, Skill Focus, Stealthy, Toughness *Coordinator: You are a master of making people work together. When taking an action to aid another, you grant a bonus equal to one fifth of your skill check result instead of the usual +2 bonus. *Born to Lead (Ex): At 3rd level, the noble's inherent ability to lead starts to shine through. The noble gains the ability to attract followers and cohorts as if he had the leadership feat. *Distant Aid: Actions may speak louder than words, but your words can create profound action. You may use an aid another action as if you were 5ft per noble level closer to the recipient of the action. *Improved Coordination (ex): At level 6, you are able to spread your advice and expertise with greater ease. Any action you are able to provide aid for with a standard action may now be done with a move action. *Lingering advice: Your words echo in your allies' minds long after you finish your piece. Those who would receive a bonus from your aid another action may apply that bonus at any time within a number of rounds equal to one tenth your aid another check result rounded down (minimum one round). They still must use the bonus at the first instant it is relevant, however a character with multiple bonuses pending from this ability may choose to use only one such bonus and retain the rest for future use. *Natural Leader: At 7th level, a noble gains the Leadership feat. If she already has it, she adds her Class Level to her Leadership score. In practice, this just increases her number of followers, or allows her to abuse her cohorts mercilessly... If you don't want to allow Leadership, you might substitute a feat or bonded mount. *Bodyguard (Su): Beginning at 8th level, the Noble can use an immediate action before the attack is rolled to duck behind an adjacent, willing ally to avoid an attack. The attack automatically strikes the ally as though it were using the In Harm's Way feat. *Crowd Coordination: When you provide a bonus from an aid another check, you may have any number of allies within 30ft of gain the bonus as well. *Skill Mastery: at level 10 and again at level 18, select a number of skills equal to 3+your intelligence modifier. When making a skill check with one of these skills, she may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent her from doing so. *Aid Confidence: Anyone with a pending bonus from one of your aid another actions gain a +1 competence bonus on all d20 rolls for each such bonus. *Expert Coordination: Your words and gestures provide volumes of information. At level 14, you can perform an aid another action as an immediate action. *Aid Consistency: With your help, nerves are calmed taking chance out of tasks in the most stressful situations. Anyone using the bonus from one of your aid another actions may choose to take 10 on the check. *Master Explainer: You can make everything sound so easy that a cave man could do it. And they can. Anyone you help through an aid another action may make that skill check as if they had a half rank in the skill as long as you have atleast a half rank in that skill. *Coordinate Feats: You may choose to provide use of any feat you know instead of a bonus to a check from your aid another action. To do so, make a DC10 intelligence check. If you succeed, the target of your action gains use of a single feat you know for one round. *Rebuke (Su): Beginning at 13th level, a noble may Rebuke any living creature within 30' as a swift action, causing it to cower unless it succeeds in a Will Save (DC = 10 + level/2 + Cha bonus). The effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to her Charisma bonus, though the target may attempt a new saving throw every round to break the effect. This is a sonic, mind-affecting ability and Fear effect. It can be performed an unlimited number of times per day, but not more than once per 24 hours on the same target. *Greater Banner (Ex): At 14th level, the noble's banner becomes a rallying call to her allies. All allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and compulsion spells and effects. In addition, while her banner is displayed, the noble can spend a standard action to wave the banner through the air, granting all allies within 60 feet an additional saving throw against any one spell or effect that is targeting them. This save is made at the original DC. Spells and effects that do not allow saving throws are unaffected by this ability. An ally cannot benefit from this ability more than once per day. Noble levels stack with those of other classes that grant the Greater Banner ability. *Ancestral Knowledge (Sp): Beginning at 15th level, a noble can draw on the knowledge of her ancestors. This is equivalent to the Legend Lore spell, and can be performed once per day. Casting time 10 minutes; no material component or focus is required. *Great Command (Sp): Beginning at 17th level, a noble's Voice of Command acts as the Greater Command spell. *Unwilling Bodyguard (Su): Beginning at 18th level, the Noble can use his Bodyguard ability to duck behind any adjacent creature of his size or greater, whether it is willing or not. The attack is rolled against that creature; if successful, it hits it with its full normal effect. If not, it hits the noble as normal. *Divine Right (Su): Beginning at 19th level, a noble's aura of pre-eminent authority is so great that she is immune to any alignment-based damage or effects (eg she is unaffected by spells such as Blasphemy and Holy Smite, and takes no damage from Smite Evil). She can use any relic or intelligent item without penalty, regardless of its alignment or divine allegiance. She is unaffected by Divine Aura from any deity. *Noble’s Decree (Su): A noble’s proclamation carries the weight of tradition, justice, sovereignty, or just plain confidence to see it through, striking a blow to the hearer’s perception of reality. As a standard action, a noble can make a decree forcing a target within 60 feet to make a +Will save+ (DC = 10 + ½ the noble’s class level + the noble’s +Diplomacy+ modifier). If the target is hostile or unfriendly toward the noble, it receives a 5 bonus to its "Will save" convinced of whatever decree the noble spoke. Once a creature has been targeted with a noble’s decree (whether successful or not), it is immune for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting, language-based ability with audible components. Category:Classes Category:Noble(class)